The Hoplite & Gladiator: BK1 Identities
by Wasipi
Summary: Post Blood of Olympus. As if a huge influx of monsters being let loose wasn't enough. Added to their worries is a young Greek who isn't being claimed and a Roman newbie looking for a fight. These two just may be the answer or the start of all their troubles to come; but one thing they know for sure is that it's the start of a new age. Slight OCXOCXLeo towards the end.
1. Chapter 1 Arete

"Let us fight for a new world, a decent world." ~ Charlie Chaplin

Heroes of Olympus Fan Fiction

**The Hoplite & Gladiator: Identity**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Arete**

* * *

**Saturday January 18**

Arete stared up on the steps of what looked like an old wooden cabin being repaired after a long stint of neglect, the Hermes cabin at Camp Half-Blood. After being dragged here bloodied and unconscious from Central Park nearly two weeks ago and was still unclaimed.

Her eyes lingered at the caduceus nailed on splintered door as she scratched that the bandage around her forehead. Percy Jackson knocked and called for Connor and Travis. He looked back at her uneasily his mind preoccupied with something, they all had that look. To her, he seemed to have taken her appearance at camp rather personally.

As she lowered her eyes she was nose to nose with a boy much older than her with dark blue eyes that seemed to snicker at her. She blinked as he leaned away and un-crossed her eyes as another identical face replaced it. They both even had the same messy brown hair that curled slightly at the ends.

"Hmmm … so this is our new victim – I mean bunk mate!"

"Go easy on her guys. The taller one is Travis Stoll. The one _not_ standing on his toes. He's the older one and this is Conner." Percy placed his hand on Arete's shoulder but she wasn't comforted.

She tried to smile but she got the feeling that they had already spoken about her. "Hello," She spoke timidly as she looked at them with wide uncertain eyes.

"Aww isn't she cute. Just like a lost puppy. It's Arete right?" Conner chimed giving a small chuckle.

"Yeah," she replied bitterly. "At least we think it is."

An awkward silence occupied the space between them. The ambrosia still hadn't fully healed her head trauma enough to recover her memories. The only thing the found with her was a shell pendant with the letter carved on to the back.

"We got this," Travis bowed slightly and gestured his arm for her to enter the cabin trying to ease the tension.

Arete looked back at Percy who gave her an encouraging smile. She walked toward the door frame but was stopped as Connor tossed her a bottle of Diet Coke.

"Drink up, it's going to be a long day, plus that's the prefered drink of the gods."

Percy rolled his eyes.

She twisted the cap just as Percy started talking but it was too late. He didn't speak up fast enough and she was too eager to drink the soda. A foamy furry of sugary dark syrup erupted from her hands rising high into the air. She tossed it out of her hand and landed on the wooden boards with a thump before it started spinning.

Percy hopped off the stairs avoiding the fountain of soda foam.

As the bottle came to a stop she flung the remaining droplets of soda at Connor who seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Ahh, it's so hard to find people who'll still fall for that one," Travis reministed.

Percy walked back up the stairs trying to repress a smile. "Sorry I should have warned you. They like to mess around and prank people."

Travis tossed her a damp towel and ruffled her hair. "Just messing with you shorty. Don't worry we'll take care of ya."

Connor gave a short wave to Percy who nodded back to him, "Later Percy. Come on Arete. I got your spot ready and everything."

She walked in with Travis who steered her to a bed with a dark blue comforter. Connor opened each drawer of a tattered nightstand next to it telling her where everything was and if she needed anything to just ask.

She sat on the bed and listened to them explain the daily schedule. She watched on silently as they made her smile. They finished eachother's sentences and made comments about funny things that had happened. As much as Arete was still fearful about everything around her she felt comforted by Travis and Connor's sincerity.

* * *

**Sunday January 19**

Percy came back the next morning during cabin inspections to check up on Arete. She briefly met his girlfriend Annabeth. Despite Annabeth's sweet face and friendly manners Arete was unnerved by her steely grey eyes.

Since it was the weekend everyone was allowed to do as they like. Arete felt her heart pound unevenly in her chest. The thought of being alone in the alien world she was dropped into frightened her.

But Conner stood by the door frame tossing M &M's in the air and catching them in his mouth. Travis sat on the porch with his back slightly hunched. He looked back and beamed a smile. She wasn't sure if it was because they could sense her fear but they stayed with her.

Every once in a while she would catch them staring just above her head. After dinner she grew flustered as Travis and Conner were growing impatient. It was only after she snapped at them did they explain about the gods claiming their children.

Travis eventually led them to the training grounds for a jump start. She looked around at the hastily built straw dummies that dotted the outdoor arena. Conner handed her a bronze sword with a black leather grip.

Arete held it in her hand pointing it straight up in the air, "Now what?"

Conner took a step back and pointed at the crooked faceless scarecrow with missing arms. It looked more pathetic than menacing with its angry red painted face. "Just take a few whacks to get used to holding a sword. Then well start from there."

Travis grabbed an extra sword Conner had brought and stabbed it into the ground. "Go ahead, it won't fight back. _Promise_."

She hesitated at the way he said 'promise'. She put one step back bracing herself and adjusted her grip in the sword. She thrust forward stabbing into the straw man's gut half expecting something to happen. She kept her stance steady with her forward leg bent with her entire body slightly lowered. She looked over to them keeping her position. The movement felt natural and she could feel the steadiness in her body.

Travis nodded approvingly, "Keep going."

She took several more strikes and swings. At odd moments she would stop and hesitate. She could feel an oddness rise in her as if both her mind and body were struggling to remember what was supposed to come next.

Conner stepped in and adjusted her elbow and stance while Travis suggested corrections. As she took several more strikes her heart fluttered as if her body was saying 'yes, that's it, I remember now.' The movements became more fluid with each strike.

"Getting a head start already? Not bad," Percy said as he walked up behind her with Annabeth.

"Yes, that is very good for someone new," Annabeth chimed.

Percy glanced over at Annabeth before turning back to Arete. "Camp sing-a-long is starting. You should join us."

The Stoll brothers whisper to each other excitedly. "We'll meet you guys there," They chimed in unison

Arete watched as feeling of loneliness creep back once they ran out of sight. She followed Percy and Annabeth reluctantly. Both of them always seemed to be in the background, waiting for her to do something. She felt uneasy staring into Annabeth's probing grey eyes. They seemed to represent something her mind refused to remember.

Again, she could feel the other campers glancing to the spot just above her head, waiting. That's what most of the older campers seemed to be doing, waiting. She found it hard to relax as everyone sang and ate burnt hotdogs on a stick. The Stoll brothers returned with several others from the Hermes cabin. Marshmallows were passed around and flames grew higher as people laughed and sang songs about gods and heroes.

Arete relaxed a bit chewing on a slightly burnt marshmallow when suddenly a loud boom made her jump to her feet, her left arm raised over her neck. She heard screams, she reached to her right side as if to grab for something but nothing was there. She froze momentary confused.

Laughter erupted soon after from the boys of the Hermes Cabin. The fire flickered wildly mimicking the mischievous in their eyes. Across the other side from them several girls squealed as they pulled at white chunks of melted, low-fat, sugar-free marshmallows that clung to their hair and clothes. They shouted and chaos soon erupted from their fury. Percy explained that the girls were from the Aphrodite cabin and took appearances very seriously.

Percy and Annabeth led her away from the crazed vengeful glamour girls Arete felt a chill run down her spine. She looked back to see intense eyes staring back. Annabeth looked at her expectantly. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and hide to escape her stare. She wondered if that was how mice felt before being eaten by an owl.

Before heading back to cabin 11 Arete saw Percy's gaze shift back above her head. He grabbed her arm lightly. "Hey, you'll get claimed soon. The gods are just forgetful sometimes. I promise we'll help you get answers."

Annabeth simply nodded next to Percy, her mind busy calculating. Arete muttered thanks before taking off. She knew Percy meant well but all it did was remind her of the gaping hole that was supposed to be her life.

* * *

**Monday January 20**

Arete could only assume that not being claimed by one's godly parent soon after arriving was a bad thing. The Stoll brothers chose to abandon their schedule and instead led Arete around the camp. Their brilliant plan was to have her fight against members of other cabins in hopes of attracting attention from her parent.

Connor first steered Arete over to sword training arena. There were a few people training one on one with Percy walking around them fixing stances and occasionally explaining hands on. On the outer side a group of girls were chatting, ignoring the swords that laid in a pile beside them.

Connor talked to a pretty little blond girl with a mouth full of braces. She walked up with a sword in one hand and shook Arete's hand with the other introducing herself as Lacy. Both stood opposite of each other with their swords raised.

Percy jogged up asking Travis what they were up to. She noticed that happened a lot to him. While she didn't take her eyes off Lacy she could hear Travis mutter something about wanting to see two chicks fight. Percy chose to ignore the comment and instead ordered them to take position.

On Percy's orders Lacy swung her sword. Arete came up to block, the metal screeched against the impact as they both began to spar. Lacy moved her feet quickly and made a quick jab, Arete raised her left arm as Lacy sliced her in the arm.

"Guard you left side," Percy shouted.

Arete took a step back as Lacy apologized. Arete just nodded and went back to sparring ignoring the feeling that something was missing. Then like an electrical shock her body felt as it remembered something and instinct took over. She leaned back in a strike, sliding her feet in the sand and dashed forward. Their swords clashed violently as her sword made contact with the hilt of Lacy's sword. Arete twisted her wrist and the next think she knew a clatter hit sounded in the air.

Lacy rubbed her wrist and smiled, "You knocked the sword right out of my hand. Let's try again."

Lacy eagerly grabbed her sword but Travis walked in between them.

Again his gaze shifted above her head. "Okay … well that didn't work. I got another idea."

Travis' idea was actually the same as Connor's just with a camper from a different cabin. So Travis took off to find someone from the Hebe cabin. Percy went back to teaching his class as Connor sparred with Arete and kept on shouting to protect her left side. But her body seemed to protest. Her left arm adjusted on its own remembering something her brain couldn't.

Travis came back with a tall girl with wide hips that swayed with each step. She had piercing russet eyes but held a friendly face. Travis introduced her as Liana Wilkins, daughter of Hebe.

Travis walked over to Arete and gave her a good luck pat. "Maybe you belong in their cabin." He ran his fingers down his imaginary beard, "You look youthful, but I haven't seen you look in the mirror once."

Connor started the fight between the girls by lowering his raised hand. Liana was older and much quicker than Lacy. Arete kept blocking having a hard time sneaking in a strike. Arete could feel her shoulder grow sore. Liana lunged, Arete just narrowly got out of the way. Arete found herself on her fighting side. Arete lunged forward turning quickly and smashed her left forearm into Liana's shoulder knocking her off balance. She crashed onto the floor landing on her hands and knees.

Arete began to profusely apologize trying to help her up. Liana smiled as she stood up but it didn't reach her eyes, "Well, you won. Is that all you need Travis?"

Travis nodded not taking his eyes off the top of Arete's head. Liana scowled and walked off back to where Travis had taken her from.

In the distance a horn blew causing the campers to go about their next scheduled activity. Percy stayed behind picking up a few extra swords that some had left behind. He came up to Arete and the Stoll brothers pointing across the field at the opposite end.

"Over there's the archery field. Chiron usually teaches that class but Apollo's cabin has taken over that job so he can teach the younger kids math and other school stuff."

Percy didn't say it but they all got the point. What he was really saying was 'maybe you're good at archery and Apollo will claim you.'

As they walked down the slope Arete got the feeling that they weren't going to give up until she was claimed. She just hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

"Maybe Percy's right. Pretty non-nerdy girls who can fight go there." Connor chimed as they came to the edge of the archery field.

Travis walked a bit slower, "But then again you wouldn't want to, ya know with the curse 'n all."

Connor scrunched up his face remembering something unpleasant. "Maybe this is a bad idea?"

She did a double take looking at Connor but it was too late. They had already reached the archers and one of them, she guessed was the leader, walked forward. His light brown hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed but his wide beaming smile said otherwise. Several behind him gave small waves. She recognized them as being some of the people in charge of making sure she didn't die.

The boy gave a cheeky smile at Arete. "Glad to see you're doing better."

Arete remembered him clearly from the night before. He had sung several solo songs and had a particularly charming voice. The Aphrodite girls seemed quite taken with him. She wanted to say something, especially to a boy as charming and good looking as him but what Connor had said earlier kept her rooted in one spot.

Travis gave Arete a slight shove, "She's all yours Austin."

Arete turned slowly and glared at them as Connor gave an overly playful smile.

"Come on Arete. I'll start you out easy," Austin went to a storage case taking out a bow for her.

The Stoll brothers lingered for a while in the background keeping an eye on her and Austin. How hypocritical they were. She toke a spot next to several other campers practicing their aim.

A pretty sweet girl, Kayla, who had been the one mainly in charge of Arete, gave her a playful wink before going back to helping some of her younger siblings.

Austin handed her a bow. He stood behind her and grabbed hold each of her hands explaining how to hold it properly by whispering in her ear. She felt herself flush at his flirty nature. Her very skin wanted to repel him but she tried not to let it show. The attention was nice after all, but something again in the back of her mind shouted 'no'. With his hands still on hers Austin pulled back on the taunt cord with an arrow already notched and had Arete release. The shot was perfect.

She tried a few more times. Even without Austin's help her aim wasn't too bad. Defiantly not Apollo quality but at least she stayed within two feet of the distant round targets.

Again as the day ended with a camp fire sing a long nothing particular happened. Arete remained unclaimed.

* * *

**Tuesday January 21**

Arete woke up to the sound of rumbling and growls in the distant. She had quickly become accustomed to it. The camp was constantly surrounded by monsters. Since Gaea was put back into an eternal nap time she graciously let out as many baddies from Tartarus as she could with her remaining power.

Kayla had come by bright and early to check on her and made a point of arguing with Travis. While Arete's original opinion of Kayla was one of a sweet and delicate lady that proved quickly to be only partly true.

Kayla shoved a bottle of nectar at him demanding that he take better care of campers under his care. Travis just rolled his eyes as she stomped off casting a warning glare before slamming the door.

After breakfast Kayla's warnings were promptly ignored. Arete was led to the rock climbing wall where several campers from the Athena cabin were dodging lava as they made their way up. Travis was now convinced that perhaps Arete was a nerd after all and had set a challenge against one of their campers.

Arete stood next to a boy named Malcolm. Arete felt uncomfortable which made her feel bad considering the only reason she could think of to not immediately like Malcolm was because he looked so much like Annabeth. She hated it but being around Annabeth and her other half siblings sounded alarm bells in her head as if she was supposed to be wary of them but couldn't remember why.

She lined up against the climbing wall with him. She didn't know why or how rock climbing might impress Athena. Someone shouted go and Malcolm was already on the wall and climbing up.

She scrambled up trying to keep up. He was careful to always keep an eye above him and to have an escape route. Arete on the other hand just didn't want to be left behind, she had no plan.

She dodged and swung herself over avoiding the slow dripping lava as it came down toward her. She panted heavily as heat intensified the higher she got up. Just as she was almost at the top she looked to the side to notice that he was just about to reach the top. Just as he was about to reach his hand at the top ledge a bubble of lava formed. He had just enough time to jump down to a lower edge to avoid getting a face full of molten lava.

She pushed herself to climb faster. Lava rolled down the side of her pants scorching the jeans and melting part of her shoe. The faster she climbed the more bits of stray lava burned little holes in her clothes.

Just as her hand reached the top and pulled herself up, Malcolm came up just a second later. Arete's breath was labored and her clothes were defiantly not salvageable. She looked over to Malcolm whose clothes were perfectly fine and didn't have a scratch on him.

Malcolm sat down next to Arete and shook her hand. "Looks like you won. You're pretty fast."

Arete snorted and plucked at her clothes, "I defiantly don't feel like I won."

Malcolm laughed as he gestured to her half melted sneaker, "You were willing to take more risks, a _lot_ more risks."

"You make it sound like I actually had a plan."

He chuckled and helped her up, "Come on. I'll help you get down without killing yourself then."

She was grateful to have him help her since as soon as she looked down her head swirled in dizziness. He lightly touched her elbow and gave a sympathetic smile noticing her paled face. Heat filled her face at her own embarrassment. He stayed close by the entire way down.

Arete leered at the Stoll brothers once she and Malcolm made it back down to safety. It seemed that their plan was to try to get her killed, not claimed.

Connor shrugged, "You would have gone up the climbing wall eventually."

Travis just smiled as he bounced in the balls of his feet, "I think I got it! This has got to be way more than a first timer's luck."

She leaned against Malcolm who held her steady.

"They must be talking about Tyche's cabin. They'll use any excuse to head over there." Malcolm laughed out.

Luckily for her Malcolm convinced the Stoll brothers to at least give Arete a break to shower and change. She dragged her feet the entire time. While she was busy they had made an 'arrangement' with the campers from cabin 19.

After dinner the Stoll brothers led her to one of the newer constructed cabins. It had bright lights and was full of life. Everything about the place looked animated. Walking in she half expected to see some kind of entertainment show.

The soreness that had settled all over Arete amplified at the anticipation of another fight. As they passed the door way the front of the building looked a lot like the others with a line of beds and cabinets. But there was a beaded curtain at the very back where clicks, creaks, metal and music pounded through the air.

Connor ran ahead excitedly. As he opened the curtain she saw that the rest of the cabin was filled with arcades, card tables, and slot machines. She relaxed considerably once she realized that they were there to play their hand in games and not fight.

They learned pretty quick that she sucked at games that involved luck. She was a bit better at poker, much to Connor's approval but stunk when any Hermes' kids were at the table. They don't mess around when it comes to a round of poker. There was defiantly no chance she belonged there.

They stayed late into the night and had to sneak back into their own cabin without being caught by the harpies that Travis assured would eat her if she did get caught.

As she went into be bed she curled into a ball. Once again she wasn't claimed. Heaviness filled her chest. She wondered if any one even cared she was gone. 'Why is no one looking for me?' Loneliness settled in her chest in the silence. As closed her eyes tightly as she lifted the covers over her head trying to control the sobs that threatened to erupt from her.

* * *

**Wednesday January 22**

Arete started the next day hoping that Connor and Travis would stop trying to figure out who her godly parent was. Each reminder was like a blow to an already open wound. Just as it seemed that they had given up trying after lunch the Hermes cabin had hand combat training with the Ares cabin.

A large girl that looked like a basketball player walked up to Arete with crossed arms and a stern face. "So you're Arete. I was wondering when you'll be making your way over here."

Arete felt unsettled at the thought that the other campers were talking about her. Before she could say anything back Travis came up beside Arete.

Travis tugged at her elbow to leave with him, "Oh, just normal training, Clarisse. Come on."

Clarisse gestured her head over to a wrestling circle, "No, I got the new girl. Let's see how good you are newbie."

Arete stepped over to the ring with Clarisse trying to ignore the loud pounding of blood in her ears. Of _course_ no one came to her rescue. Clarisse clapped her hands loudly and counted to three.

Arete barely dodged a jab to the face. She knew that she would have to stay fast on her feet if she didn't want to get anything broken. The only thing she could do was dodge. Clarisse jabbed and kicked. There didn't seem to be any one style. She could hear shouting voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Clarisse's fist coming at her face was too distracting.

Arete dodged a right hook, while lowered she swung her left leg trying to swipe Clarisse off balance. But Clarisse avoided it and elbowed her in the back. She stumbled and was caught in a grappling hold from behind. She struggled as she heard cheers erupting around her. She struggled for air as Clarisse's arms wrapped around her chest with one arm over her shoulder and the other under her armpit.

Clarisse laughed and squeezed harder, "Give up yet girly?"

Arete continued to struggle trying to wiggle, elbow and kick but Clarisse just squeezed harder. She kneed Arete from behind making them fall to the floor. Clarisse's full weight and strength was on her now. It felt like wrestling a gorilla.

"Tap out if you know what's good for you," Clarisse growled.

Arete grabbed at Clarisse's arm as hard as she could. She was able to shift her weight just enough to plant one foot firmly on the ground. With as much strength she could muster she kicked back as hard as she could to send them both on their backs. Arete shifted her weight to the side and elbowed Clarisse in her ribs giving her just enough time to get out of the hold.

Arete scrambled to get up but Clarisse grabbed her arm and threw her back down. With Arete flat on her back Clarisse pinned her around the neck. Clarisse slid on arm under Arete's neck and used the other to pin her arm down. Before Arete could realize how much trouble she was in Clarisse brought up her leg against Arete and forced her right wrist just under the back Clarisse's right knee. Clarisse flexed her leg trapping Arete's right arm.

Arete struggled but her right arm flared up in pain as the tighter Clarisse bent her leg back the more it bent her arm in an odd angle. Clarisse's now free left arm hooked with the other that was under Arete's head putting her in a head lock.

"This is called a bent arm lock. Give up," Clarisse taunted.

Arete struggled even as black dots spotted her vision. The more she struggled the more the pain streaked across her arm and shoulder. Being crushed to death by a she-gorilla didn't seem like a dignified way to die. Clarisse stared down at Arete with a firm look in her eyes.

Clarisse squeezed tighter, "Not going to give up are you?"

"No," croaked Arete as she tried to knee Clarisse in the back in vain.

Annabeth appeared in the arena just behind Clarisse, "Just tap out Arete before she breaks your arm."

Arete didn't reply but thrashed harder trying to find some kind of weak spot. Any weak spot, if she had any.

Annabeth sighed, "Just let her go Clarisse."

Clarisse laughed before releasing her grip, "This ones a fighter alright."

Arete breathed heavily as she stayed on the floor looking up at Clarisse and Annabeth. Connor stood not too far behind and she guessed that he must have called Annabeth to stop the fight.

Clarisse leaned forward and handed out her arm. Arete lifted her left as she flexed her right which was tingling with numbness. She turned Annabeth reluctantly not sure what to say since she defiantly didn't want to say thank you.

Annabeth's grey eyes pierced through her, "This was just a training session. Next time tap out before you break anything."

Arete wanted to say something back but bit the inside of her cheek as Clarisse slapped her right shoulder. The others around the ring clapped and cheered for Clarisse. Others boo'ed Annabeth but stopped as she gave them a cold stare. It became obvious to Arete that Annabeth was essentially the grown up at this camp.

Clarisse's eyes flicked over Arete's head, "What you _want_ her to give up? I think it was a pretty good first lesson, don't back down."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "The infirmary is full as it is. Just don't break her."

Arete's stare hardened. The comment stung more than she knew it should have.

Clarisse ignored the comment and waved her hand in the air. "She's _fine_."

"Yes, a bit too much of a natural," Annabeth comment as she left the arena.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Alright, all you new kids come with me and Chris. The rest of you pair up."

Arete smiled as the rest of the class didn't involve her being the test dummy. Chris and Clarisse showed grappling moves step by step explaining what to avoid doing. Arete felt better as she stayed with the Hermes cabin for the rest of the day. She enjoyed being around them. They were warm and welcoming.

* * *

**A/N:** Updates will be every Friday (Promise!)

And please don't make me beg ... please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

**Chapter 2: Percy**

* * *

**Friday January 24**

Percy watched from a distance as Chiron turned Arete down again as she tried to join a mission. She was defiantly determined. He was glad that she was taking the demigod thing so well; at least that's what he hoped it was.

Chiron had tried to help her retrieve her memories after her arrival with the help of the Head Counselor from the Hypnos cabin.

He frowned at the memory, Clovis' hand hovering over her head with an alarmed expression. He explained that her memory loss was caused by small drops of water from the River Lethe, either by force or accident. But this also meant that she was in the underworld and some how escaped … with help.

He felt an obligation to tell her but Dionysus, seeming alarmed by her presence at camp and forbidden them from speaking about it. Chiron seemed to have an idea of who she is, but he didn't seem up with sharing.

Now, as if things couldn't get worse she still wasn't being claimed. Rumors and speculation creped through camp. Who was she really?

The other campers were becoming uneasy with her around. Another kid showing up from who knows were with no memories? Last time that didn't end up so well since it started up the prophesy of seven. Some camp counselors even called an emergency meeting to plan a roll call to make sure no one had gone missing.

A bit of guilt rose up again in him as he walked over to the Hermes cabin to talk to the Stoll brothers. Maybe if she helps win in capture the flag, she'll finally get claimed and end the dreaded fear of another brush with disaster. The thought of going through another war all out war felt unbearable. Hadn't they suffered enough?

Later that day as Percy suited up into his team blue gear he kept an eye on Arete. He had made an agreement with Travis and Conner which they readily agreed on. She smiled shyly as she grabbed a shield from the weapon's shed. He felt like he had to do something. Grover had already told him how hard she was taking the memory loss but when Travis told him about her crying …

Percy grabbed a nearby shield and handed it too Arete, "Try this. You should be able to move better with this one."

He asked about her week and listened intently trying to gain her trust. Not once did she complain or bring up the parent issue. Being that it was her first captured the flag game he told her to stick with him as everyone went over the battle plan.

Annabeth was precise with her no nonsense attitude. Percy smiled to himself seeing that she was taking his plan to get Arete claimed very seriously. He was glad that she was okay with him sticking with Arete. Annabeth wanted to tag along but even she admitted that Arete wasn't exactly comfortable around her.

As the game started everything went fine until he realized that nothing was happening.

The opposing team was using a different tactic leaving him and Arete with virtually nothing to do. He gestured for her to stay low as they went into Plan B mode.

As they made their way to toward their blue flag, Connor came up huffing full of scrapes and cuts. "Man, they're doing a good ol' fashion smash and grab. They got the flag and took down Travis."

"Are we far behind?" Arete questioned.

Connor pointed while using his other hand to brace himself against a tree. "No, but I couldn't keep up."

Percy started after where Connor had pointed with Arete hot on his heels. She quickly caught up picking up speed with each step. Was there a god for speedy runners? Percy pushed himself harder just to keep up at her pace as she out ran him. She quickly adjusted her direction. He decided to trust her since she looked like she had caught sight of some one.

As they dashed through the woods they came to a clearing and Percy saw that Arete had caught up to a boy from the Hecate cabin holding their blue flag under his arm. He ran around avoiding the lake but Arete smashed right through the edge, the water having no effect on her speed. He saw her reach out for something. Percy concentrated on the water as they both reached the opposite edge of the lake. As soon as he was ready to strike an explosion busted the ground sending dirt and tree branches everywhere. A tree where the Hecate boy was came down in a crash. The local naiads were not going to be happy about this.

Percy yelled at Arete and instead of leaping out of the water to avoid the tree she jumped into the lake. Everything happened too quickly. The tree smashed into the lake and rolled in to where she would have been. The tree quickly disappeared under the water. He vaguely remembered that this particular lake in the forest was rather deep.

He jumped in praying that he wasn't too late. He zipped through the water and saw her pinned under the water. She struggled with the tree on top of her. He came to her side he grabbed a part of the tree and suddenly felt the current of the water swirl and push against the pine tree.

Percy grabbed her arm and willed the water to push them back to shore. As soon as they hit dry land they were both dry. Arete tried to run off but he held on to her arm. She looked back at him with wide wild eyes. She defiantly didn't look like someone nearly crushed and drowned to death by a giant tree.

Arete pulled against his grip with a wide triumphant smile, "I got him with trapping wires right before he set off the explosion. He shouldn't be that far ahead. Come on we can't let him get away with our flag!"

Percy was once again running after her as she sped off. He had been worried that she had gotten injured but by the way she zipped through the trees he figured that if she was hurt, it wasn't too serious.

Arete was already engaged in a sword fight with an Ares camper by the time he showed up. It was like his first time at capture the flag the way he was late in the game. He saw the boy with the blue flag staggering and stumbling as he tried to cut bronze wires wrapped around his legs just ahead of them. If they didn't stop him, the other team would win the game.

"Go, Percy!" Arete shouted never taking her eyes off her opponent.

Percy hesitated but she didn't look like she needed his help as she blocked and striked with ease. With the shield at least he didn't have to worry about Arete getting her left arm chopped off.

Percy chased after the boy. He concentrated and changed the course of a nearby stream splashing the boy in the face. The boy stumbled and dropped the flag. Percy lunged scooping up the flag and took off back where he had come from.

He nearly ran head on into Arete. She stopped before he did. Her face lit up as he waved the blue flag in front of her. They both ran back to where the flag should be. This time Arete kept at Percy's speed which he was glad for. He didn't think he could keep up that kind of high pace again. His leg was already cramping.

They dodged a few no so friendly monsters and sons of Ares. Percy threw their team's flag like a javelin at Arete. She caught it mid air as Percy blocked an oncoming strike. In the distance the horn blew. The kid chasing after them groaned and quickly took off. Percy laughed as Arete raised her hands in the air shouting and jumping.

She jumped into Percy's arms, "We _won_!"

He picked up the blue flag that she threw on the grown and placed it over his shoulder taking deep heavy breaths, "Now let's get back to celebrate. I'm starving and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need an ice pack."

He let her chatter on about something he wasn't sure about and just nodded occasionally. He kept on glancing just above her head but nothing happened. As they reached the rest of the campers they were already shouting and crowning the laurel on Malcolm as they hoisted him up waving the opposing team's red flag.

The rest of the party went fine but he could tell that Arete grew uncomfortable whenever people stared too long at the top of her head. As much as that bothered him it was nothing to what preoccupied him as he stood at the edge of the party against a nearby tree. He drank out of a soda can along with everyone else. They were smuggled in courtesy of the Hermes cabin.

He didn't even notice his girlfriend until she was directly in front of him. He gave a weak smile seeing her concerned face. He dipped his head and gave her a light kiss which she readily returned. He took her in his arms.

Annabeth looked up at him, "Something happened during the game?"

To Percy it sounded more like a statement than a question. He did his best to smile to reassure her everything was going to be okay. Annabeth had become overly nervous and distracted. She didn't need to tell him that she was worried that they would be sucked into some crazy doomed quest. How much luck can two people survive on?

Percy sighed and looked over at the rest of the campers. "Ya, something happened."

Percy explained about the explosion and the tree pinning Arete underwater. He hesitated but admitted that he wasn't sure it was him that moved the current to push the tree off. He recalled how she didn't have a scratch on her when they got out. He hesitated again then told her that he was sure that he used his control over water to dry her.

Annabeth let him explain without interruption. Only at the end did she try to pry and press any detail he may have over looked. But looking back Percy could only admit that he may have automatically controlled the water but wasn't sure. Percy waited for Annabeth to say what she was thinking but she remained silent.

Instead she took his hand and they made their way back to the celebration. They made their way over to the Stoll brothers since Arete stuck to them like glue. Annabeth stopped him and instead led him around a nearby cabin. They couldn't see them but they could hear Travis talking to Arete.

"Arete, … I'm sorry you haven't been claimed. The gods, they're forgetful. But I promise you'll get claimed and you can join your own brothers and sisters." Travis sounded so sincere that Percy felt horrible for not doing more.

"Trying to get rid of me already? Why would I want to leave the Hermes cabin?" Arete sounded so sure and confident with a bit of a teasing edge.

Annabeth led them away, "Maybe she does belong in the Hermes cabin."

Percy looked into his girlfriend's eyes but they both knew deep down that they both didn't believe that.


	3. Chapter 3 Jason

**Chapter 3: Jason**

**Saturday February 1**

Jason felt a sudden surge of energy as he finally had time to talk to his girlfriend Piper. He felt bad at not only being so far away but barely able to find enough time to talk to her. He smiled softly as he saw her through the Iris message in his room in New Rome. He didn't even care that they were talking about some other girl. He listened intently about the girl, Arete, who had lost all her memories. He could tell that Piper didn't like how familiar the story sounded, and honestly neither did he.

He watched Piper fidget as she talked about the new girl, "She still hasn't been claimed. No tattoo either."

"If she is Roman she wouldn't have gotten the mark if she didn't make it to Camp Jupiter. Or maybe Lupa just didn't think she had what it takes and never took her in," Jason tried to sound reassuring.

Piper looked distracted as her eyes looked down at the floor, "That's what Annabeth suggested during a counselor's meeting."

Jason raised an eyebrow at her behavior, "But that's not what you think, is it."

Piper slouched back in her chair, "She … something's just come so quickly for her. And you should see her run. Hardly anyone can keep up with her. She's had training."

"Look, I'll go through some records to see if I can find anything that might fit. I'll even go through the death records. She may not be getting claimed if she was one of demigods found and recruited by Kronos."

"Maybe …"

* * *

After spending the rest of the early morning talking to Piper he reluctantly put on his Roman camp uniform. As he walked out he could see the new recruits doing grunge work. One caught his eye. There was just something in that kid's stare that left no doubt in Jason's mind that this guy was defiantly Roman through and through. He watched him clean through their elephant's stable. It was obvious he hated the work but left the place so spotless it made the market square look dreary.

Jason thought back to when he had the 14 year old kid introduce himself. Varius Maddox, had introduced himself in such a way that Jason could picture him saying, 'don't worry if you haven't heard of me, you will soon.'

He snickered remembering the first time he heard the kid's name. Varius was Latin for versatile. He got the feeling that he'd live up into his name someday.

Jason didn't particularly worry about other soldiers but he promised himself to keep an eye on this one. There was just a confidence in Varius' eyes and the way he carried himself. Jason worried that he may end up becoming another Octavian, … or worse.

He continued on his way with the boy still on his mind. He hadn't seen anyone push themselves physically as hard as him. He had been placed in the 4th cohort (the new bottom team). But having seen him train first hand there was no doubt that he was 1st cohort material but the lack of a proper recommendation and the leak of who his past descendant was had crushed that.

Jason strolled into the praetor's tent to see Reyna leaning against the table while rubbing her temples. He didn't blame her. Jason had felt like losing it on more than a few occasions. Since the discovery of the Greeks and the rising of Gaea, political strife has reached an all time high for New Rome. She looked up at him with hard resentful eyes.

He raised his hands in surrender, "I've tried talking to the Vestal girls but they only want to talk to you."

She sat down and let her head rest against the table. "The older citizens are demanding to be heard in the senate. Rumor has it that they want their old positions back. They don't think we can handle our jobs."

Jason sat down next to her feeling guilty. She had to endure being verbally beaten down, insulted, and betrayed. That was why he had come back to New Rome. He needed to help calm the citizens before they were torn apart from the inside out. He just prayed that Piper would understand.

Jason sat across from Reyna, "At least Octavian is getting the brunt of it by the Vestals." He smiled trying to lighten Reyna's mood. Trying to rebuild her trust wasn't easy but they needed to work together. Not everyone took Frank's field promotion well.

"Yes, at least that's been keeping him occupied. But it also has its down side," Reyna's look hardened at him.

"I'm sure Octavian didn't see that coming. But it-"

"I don't think you're taking it seriously enough Jason. Many of the Roman children of Apollo are seriously considering trying to petition to Chiron to attend Camp Half-Blood," Her voice sliced sharply in the air.

"They just don't feel appreciated here as archers and I think that the more carefree and creative side of the Greeks appeals to them. But I doubt Octavian would let that happen without a fight. It would look poorly on him as a descendant of Apollo, especial with how anti-Greek he is."

"But that just brings us back to where we started. We don't have a firm alliance with the Greeks and there's a shift of power happening whether we like it or not. I can just feel it Jason …" Her voice trailed off.

"You're worried about a civil war."

She sighed petting her golden dog that brought its muzzle to her hand, "The populous is split and that is never a good thing. They enjoy taking sides, that's never changed."

He leaned forward, "It can be but –"

"But it depends who comes out on top," Reyna look at Jason with an unreadable face.

Jason gulped. Reyna didn't say it but he got the message loud and clear. Since returning to New Rome he had only tried to smooth things over. As ex-praetor he was reluctant to act like the big man in charge. A part of him still wanted to return to Camp Half-Blood but deep down he was still a Roman and that is why he stayed in New Rome.

The thought of fleeing to Long Island tempted him but if it did come to a civil war, Jason knew he could not refuse joining. He had put Frank in this position. Yes, their lives were in danger at the time but he felt a great sense of relief thinking that Frank could pick up and handle the job that he didn't want. But still, he couldn't let go; perhaps it was the Roman in him that couldn't leave.


	4. Chapter 4 Varius

A/N: Okay, now here is my second main OC in this story, Varius Maddox =)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Varius**

"… I liked all the myths, and the Roman tales …,

and all these interesting people who were never quite what they thought they would be

or seemed to be." ~ Suzanne Farrell

* * *

**Monday February 3**

Varius stared blankly at a sink filled with ice cold tap water. His brown hair looked darker as it clung to his forehead saturated in sweat. Even his brown eyes and the freckles that sprinkled across his nose and chest looked darker. The jagged scar that ran across the lower end of his right jaw even grew darker in the sun. He cupped his hands and wet his face with the cool water greedily.

He usually enjoyed the sun beating on the bare skin of his back and chest but he was still recovering from yesterday's training session. They had all been ordered to increase each session to 'prepare'. Varius snickered to himself thinking about the speech Octavian had made.

He gave up wetting his face and dunked his whole head. When he came up for air he smiled feeling satisfied before remembering that he still had to finish the fort for the war games by tonight. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but most of the other soldiers had taken their time putting them behind schedule.

He walked back out of the bathroom quarters and immediately heard the shouting of their officer in charge ordering instructions. He didn't bother looking at the guy but heard him regardless. This irritated the officer to no ends but Varius didn't care. He got shit done.

He lifted another wooden pillar and hoisted it onto his shoulder. Technically he was supposed to wait for the cart but they were taking too long for his liking. Walking along to the back end of the fort he spotted Reyna with her head held high with a regal look to her. This just put him further in a bad mood.

He tossed the beam on the floor with a loud thump and grabbed the abandoned cart that should have been in use. He gave one last look back at Reyna talking to his commanding officer who stood at attention. He rolled his eyes as he saw her give orders.

He hadn't talked to her personally, but he had already started to dislike her. The more he learned about her the more it just reinforced his first impression on her. While Reyna obviously barely tolerated Octavian, Varius saw them as one in the same. Reyna was an opportunist. While that in itself wasn't something too bad in Varius' opinion. No, it was Reyna's lack of loyalty and stance that disgusted Varius. To him she was someone willing to play both sides and let others will bend her actions.

When the soldiers wanted Percy as praetor she caved and forgot about the missing Jason. When Octavian and others wanted war, she helped led them to New York despite her beliefs. She may not have given the orders to attack but she led them straight to Camp Half-Blood. He vowed to never trust that woman.

Thinking about the stories he heard only riled him up. He gritted his teeth. So much had happened and he just had to arrive at the very end of it all. Despite the huge flood of monsters, missions were still scarce. He wondered if they did that in hopes that the Greeks would eventual kill themselves off by the number of quests that they have been on. But then again he had heard rumors that they too were avoiding the issue and were just rescuing young Greek demigods from being used as appetizers.

* * *

As the day dimmed and city quieted down, Varius rolled in his bed unable to sleep. An unsettled spark of energy still tormented him. He rolled out of bed and pulled on some street clothes quietly even though he knew that no one would rat him out. He'd seen others sneak out of the barracks on a regular basis. In New Rome obedience only mattered if someone in charge was looking.

Varius slid down the ally keeping to the shadows. Reaching the end of the barracks he sprinted and leaped just barely reaching the top of the wall with his hands. He hoisted himself over and landed in some damp grass.

He stayed crouched looking at New Rome's town center. He didn't have a plan so decided to simply roam the streets. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the streets. No one paid any attention to him. He passed by the temples stopping at the one dedicated to Venus, the goddess of love. He frowned staring at her statue, waiting for some kind of connection to happen.

To his surprise he was actually a legacy of Venus. Some ancestor way back had been a son of Venus and the leader of a cohort. The _5__th_ cohort to be exact and if that wasn't bad enough he just so happened to be the one who led the mission to Alaska and lost the golden eagle. But that wasn't why he ended up in Camp Jupiter.

He walked around visiting each temple looking for some sort of sign. Anything would have worked for him. But the night remained silent. Not even a bug he could have taken as an omen showed up. As he reached the end he heard voices. Varius dashed into the nearest temple. He looked back to see the statue of Juno, queen of Olympus, stare back down at him. He looked back praying that he wasn't a son of Jupiter. He didn't want to get on her bad side.

Normally citizens wouldn't care that Varius was out after hours but he was in the religious sector of New Rome and they tend to take the rules very seriously. And being how vocal and involved they were he didn't want them to use him as an example for the youth's lack of discipline.

He froze as the voices got closer. A sneer crawled across his face. He slowly inched his way to get a look and there stood Octavian trying to impress a girl. The sneer quickly left Varius' face and was replaced by a sharp chill down his back. He looked back at Juno with her stern face and back at the couple in the distance. He didn't need a clear look at her face to know who she was.

Her flowing traditional white Roman style dress with a golden braided rope wrapped around her waist made it obvious. They made their way to a secluded area where they couldn't be seen by any one walking by. He could barely see them. He cursed Octavian under his breath. The girl Octavian had his hands on and kissed with passion was a Vestal Virgin. If she was caught with him she would be the one killed for the crime.

Varius crouched low and his hands shook at the thought of the senate throwing the petite girl bloodied body in the Tiber River. He looked back at Juno on his knees. This time the fear he felt vanished. Could it be her taking the fear from him?

Varius bowed his head, "Juno, Queen of the Heavens and protector of woman, I will not speak of what I have seen for the girls sake. Please protect her."

He looked up at the marble face of Juno not knowing what else to say. He waited wondering if there was supposed to wait for some sign that she had heard him. Maybe a flashing light saying message received we'll get back to you as soon as your call has been received. But nothing happened. Varius got up slowly and made his way back to the barracks taking care not to look back to where Octavian and the Vestal Virgin were.

As he got back to his bed a dim light poked out of his drawer. He grabbed his cell phone out of the drawer. It was a short one sentence text letting him know that his monthly allowance had been deposited into his account. That was about the only contact he had with his father. He held the phone firmly in his hand.

He had hoped that one of the male gods was his real father. It would have showed that at least his mother hadn't let his father keep herself completely under his thumb. Bitter loneliness filled him. He dropped his cellphone back and drew out a picture of her.

While it had only been a few years ago that she had died he felt that he didn't understand her at all. She had been a strong person working in the UN yet at home she was the one who needed help. Why did she have to be so weak?

* * *

**Tuesday February 4**

The next day Varius knew he shouldn't be such a downer but he couldn't help himself. He was particularly glad that Frank Zhang had taken time out of his day to help him clean out the elephant stall, especially since Frank didn't need to. But word was spreading quickly about his eagle loosing ancestor and he was now considered a bad omen. They didn't talk about it but he guessed the reason that Frank was willing to scoop giant poop was because he felt bad for him.

Frank cut a barrel of hay and tossed it on to the ground, "Almost everyone has to go through the dirty work first. You'll be going up the ladder in no time."

Varius raked through the hay evening it out, "Ya, because there are so many missions up for the grabs for me to prove myself with."

Frank stayed quiet as he petted the war elephant, Hannibal, as he stared at Varius silently urging him to let it off his chest.

Varius stopped and stared down at the finished floor. "Finding out all this is real … I just … I thought _finally_, this is the life I wanted. I get to live some kind of adventure. But this…." Varius waved an arm and dropped it back on his side.

"You expected more. To be appreciated," Frank smiled as Varius looked up at him with wide eyes. "You'll get your chance. The senate can't ignore the monster problem forever. Just keep on training hard."

Varius nodded and put the rake away. He felt a little embarrassed and avoided Frank's eyes. He didn't even realize what he really wanted was to be appreciated, but Frank did.

"Look, I can't get you a mission right now but eventually we'll have to make a trip to visit the Greeks to iron out a treaty. They'll be plenty of monsters along the way. When it comes up I'll make sure you're on the team."

Varius was glad for help and the company but he turned down the invitation to go out to eat at a café with Frank and his girlfriend Hazel. He appreciated it but knew that Frank would much rather be alone with Hazel. Plus being the third wheel didn't sound like that much fun anyway.

* * *

He ended up deciding on doing some shopping. Half way through he cursed himself and wondered if it was because he was a legacy of Venus that he always took special care of his appearance. Just because he was the legacy of Venus didn't mean he should flaunt it.

On the way back walking past the café district he could hear the old timers argue about the Greeks, praetors, and 'young folk' in general. He off handedly wondered if this discord was cause by the statue of Athena. The thought gave him a head ache as he hoped that Octavian wouldn't use that as an excuse to steal it back and put it back in hiding.

He groaned as he tried to make his way through a street filled with on lookers just outside the senate. He gave a few coins to a nearby fawn and asked him to help make a path for him. The fawn quickly agreed and began to shove people out of the way. He put the two bags he had over his shoulder and zig zagged through the crowed. Once out of the crowed he looked back and saw Reyna on the top steps. He stopped and joined the on lookers. The fawn sat on some near by steps examining the shinny new coin as he took a bite on the corner of it to check if it was real.

That's gratitude for you.

A group of retired soldiers seemed to be ganging up on Reyna arguing as they gestured wildly with their hands. Varius wrinkled his nose feeling unsettles. He thought that she had perhaps bit off more than she could chew. As a warrior Varius couldn't help but respect her. He even had to admit that she was an excellent general. He had no problems following her into battle. But a political leader she was not, that required a whole different type of animal.

Despite his negative thoughts Varius tensed his arms as a small group of men crowded around Reyna. He gripped his bags tighter and pushed his way through the crowd as one grabbed her arm as she tried to walk back into the senate hall. By the time he reached the steps Reyna had yanked the man's hand off her and Jason stepped out of the building to her side.

The hair on Varius' arms rose. His skin prickled while the air around the plaza suddenly grew warmer. The light around them dimmed as the spars clouds above thickened. Jason's face was hard with determined eyes as dark as the sky above them.

Reyna gave Jason a slight punch to the shoulder. In a second everything went back to normal as it had never happened. The look on her face clearly said 'I can fight my own battles.'

Varius paused seeing the situation quickly calm down. No one in the crowd seemed to want to go up against a guy who could electrocute you at will. He rolled his shoulders annoyed at the tense feeling that refused to ease out of his bones. He scanned the crowd but the man that was getting rough with Reyna was gone. Varius left back to his barracks with his arms still taut in anger.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Please Review, they truly are the life source to any story on this site.


	5. Chapter 5 Varius

**Chapter 5: Varius**

**Thursday February 6**

When Varius said he wanted to 'climb the ladder' so to say he didn't mean getting stuck in a meeting where he wasn't even supposed to even open his mouth. But Frank thought it was a good idea. He had gotten it into his head that Varius might have political ambitions and thought that it would be good for him to get a taste before committing.

Varius stood behind Frank as he sat at a plain long rectangular wooden table with several other Romans and one guy who Varius thought went a little too far on the 'I'm cool and dangerous look.' But that could have just been the skulls.

Varius' eye involuntarily crossed forcing the thought of other people's clothing choices out of his head. He hopped no one saw his lapse in sanity.

His eyes swept across the table. Most of the others sitting down also had someone standing directly behind them. Everyone's eyes were on the skull guy who Frank explained earlier was a Greek demigod named Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades. He guessed that explained the skulls, at least he hoped. For all he knew it could be a Greek thing.

This meeting was supposed to be a big deal too. Apparently Nico wasn't one to drop in just to say hi. Usually, he comes baring news that was just as dark as his clothes. But Varius saw it as a good thing. New Rome had slowly isolated itself. Not much information came in or out with an exception for a few higher ups. Something big was going on and they were working hard to keep it under wraps.

Reyna stood casting a glare at Octavian who was sitting lazily in his chair. "I called this meeting to address some important issues affecting us all. The war against Gaea has caused serious consequences threatening our security. I've asked di Angelo to speak today so you can hear first hand what is happening outside our boarders."

She sat back down gesturing for the Greek to say his part.

Nico sat straight on his chair looking everyone in the eye one by one. "The situation is very serious. We have confirmed that it wasn't just monsters that have escaped the Underworld. Gaps have opened up in the Fields of Punishment. Both demigods and mortal criminals have been confirmed missing. This can have serious ramifications that _will_ spill over to the mortal world."

"So far those in charge of bringing the souls back believe that many of the gruesome murders and missing people are in direct connection to several missing ghosts. We're still not sure how but many have gained some type of solid form, although none seem stable. I believe they intent to pick up where they left off. We have been able to catch a great deal of them but it seems that some of the mortals have teamed up with demigods and monsters making them harder to locate and capture. I think we have a good chance of fixing this quickly if-"

Octavian groaned and tossed his hands in the air unable to control himself any longer. "Well you're not trying very hard in the first place; you have one sitting right on Camp Half-Blood!"

Nico frowned and leaned forward putting his arms on the table. "We're still checking, we don't know exactly who escaped, but so far she isn't on any of our lists."

"Then where did she come from?" Reyna insisted, suspicion dancing in her eyes.

All eyes were back on Nico. Even Frank raised his eyebrows waiting to hear his explanation.

A few murmured to each other wondering who this 'she' was. Varius got the feeling that Nico didn't anticipate them knowing about this girl. He placed his hands behind his back and fidgeted with an old denarii. Coming to this meeting suddenly seemed like a good idea. But Nico didn't look like he was having as good of a time.

Before Nico could answer Jason stood up placing his hands on the table drawing the attention to himself. "I'm checking to see if maybe she is a Roman who never made the trip between the Wolf House and Camp, a child civilian, or possibly even a legacy."

Octavian snorted drawing attention to himself, again. He waved his hand casually gesturing to Nico, "Well if she couldn't make it to camp or left New Rome then you can keep our unwanted scraps."

Frank clenched his fist on the table. "Even if she didn't make it camp that doesn't mean that we should just let her fall through the cracks."

An old woman named, Paola Ricci, nodded gesturing to a young petite girl behind her. Their traditional white Roman dresses contrasted with everyone elses more modern attire. "We have several possibilities that we are still cross checking with _Jason_ in our files. We'll need a few more weeks at least to know for sure if she is of _Roman_ stock."

Varius recognized her as the head of the Vestal Virgins and an extremely stern old bat who had nearly taken off his head for looking to long at one of her girls. She sent a glare at Frank and Nico before going back to her perfectly written notes. She made it plainly obvious she didn't like either of them. Agreeing with Frank on something must have been rather painful for her considering she didn't see it fitting for Jason to just simply hand over power like that and Reyna for letting it happen.

He looked at the back of Frank's head wondering what his expression was to all this. He for one was glad about Frank being in charge.

Nico's eyes hardened as he kept his eyes locked on Octavian as the head Vestal spoke.

Jason sat up slightly ready to try to change the subject. "Where just here to exchange information we –"

"Yes, information that is extremely difficult to come by and that I am under no _obligation_ to share. But I guess the lives of others right now are too boring for you Octavian. Why don't you assassinate another stuffed bear to keep yourself entertained?"

Everything, even the air, around the room suddenly tensed. Varius suddenly understood why there were people who weren't supposed to participate allowed in the meeting. It was in case someone got the idea that it would be a good opportunity to throttle someone's neck. Which what was exactly what Octavian looked like he was about to do to Nico.

Varius and some others considered stepping in but the look in Nico's eyes stopped them all in their tracks. They were dark and ominous. He looked down at Frank noticing that he had remained calm, his fist now unclenched on the table. He got the hint that Nico would not need any help. As much as the chance of possibly sneaking in a punch toward Octavian sounded like a good idea, watching would be better. The view would be preferable.

Jason slapped the table making a few jump in their seat. "We are here to say what we know, not to debate or question each other."

Octavian leaned back into his chair and casually waved his hand in the air for everyone to continue. His face contorted back to its usual uninterested 'I'm too good for this' look.

Varius clenched the coin in his hand disappointed. This would have been a lot more exciting if they hadn't banned weapons from the city. But then again this was probably exactly why. Even though Octavian dismissed the girl they wouldn't have bothered bringing it up if she wasn't some kind of threat or at least very interesting. He made a mental note to get as much information as he can out of Frank about this mystery girl.

Jason brought up another report involving local fawns. Octavian and a few others groaned. Varius frowned suddenly interested again. He always gave whatever coins he had in his pockets to them despite being scolded for it by his commanding officer in the 4th cohort.

Nico leaned forward again, "We are also missing several satyrs and centaurs. There hasn't been much in evidence as to who or why but if we compare notes I think that –"

Octavian groaned even louder, "We don't have all day and we still have to go through more important matters."

Octavian leaned back into his chair. His eyes flickered over to the young brunette girl standing behind the head Vestal Virgin as they took notes to add to their already extensive records. He seemed nervous and uneasy with her around as he tapped his finger on the table. She avoided his gaze as a light shade of pink colored her cheeks. Varius bit down the urge to smack Octavian and tell him not to be so damn obvious.

A murmur of agreement sounded through most of the people in attendance. Varius' grip on the coin tightened causing pain to radiate on his palm. He thought back trying to remember which fawns he had seen lately. He wanted to say something but he knew if he did that he would be banned and embarrass Frank in the process.

Jason face tensed again looking at Octavian who either didn't notice or couldn't care less.

Frank finally spoke keeping a calm air about him. "Wither or not you think they are important, the possibility of them being kidnapped is a security risk. If they are forced speak under torture or some other means there is a possibility that information about our security detail, numbers, or possibly even battle maneuvers may be compromised."

Frank's cool tone seemed to affect Nico, who no longer seemed to want to murder a bunch of Romans before lunch. The others complied easily keeping their mouths shut as Nico continued with out interruption.


	6. Chapter 6 Percy

**Chapter 6: Percy**

* * *

**Sunday February 9**

Percy sat on the porch of the Big House as a satyr dragged a little girl with wild hair and a dirt covered face past the large pine tree that once held Thalia. She obviously wasn't taking the whole 'yes those are monsters, no you're not crazy; you're a demigod' thing very well. A bright light glowed on top of her head as she was claimed by Hermes. That seemed to calm her as she stopped resisting and walked steadily with the satyr to the infirmary with a dazed look.

His eyes drifted over to the strawberry field where Pullox was teaching Arete and a small group of other campers how to help care for the plants. It has been about a month since she arrived and she still wasn't claimed.

He had meant to help find out who her godly parent was but he constantly had to run off to some extraction mission, deal with some monster terrorizing mortals, or rescue an ambitious beached whale. It really was exhausting being the son of Poseidon.

Percy had the day off but Annabeth was busy in her own world. He didn't blame her. As much as the other campers looked to him for leadership, they looked even more to Annabeth for a solid plan.

Plus, it didn't help that she was determined to help build an entire Greek demigod city and was still ironing out the lay out. He tried to get people excited about it but only accomplished making it sound like a lot of work.

He reluctantly got up and made his way to the beach. Just beyond the coarse sand where there was still a good amount of grass was an old worn shack. The wood pieces splintered and the nails barely kept it together. One good storm and it would be a goner. Luckily they didn't have too many of those in Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth had suggested on building a new one or at least repair it but Percy skirted around the issue. He liked it the way it was. It reminded him of the poorly built and maintained temple to honor Neptune or even the poor little rickety boat the Romans kept at the harbor.

Percy opened the too thin door letting it drag on the floor as it reluctantly opened. Inside where a few salvaged surf boards that he had found out in the ocean drifting aimlessly. He grabbed his favorite, a board with different swirls of blue that reminded him of the night sky in the painting _Starry Night_ by Vincent van Gogh that Rachel had dragged him to see eons ago.

He hoisted the board above his head and spotted Arete at the edge of camp making her way to the sword training grounds. In a few steps she was out of sight. He couldn't resist the urge and shouted out her name.

Arete stepped back into view looking a little confused. He could tell even from a distance that she was looking around for other people as she walked down toward him. He didn't take it personally. Annabeth had mentioned that Piper told her that Arete seemed highly uncomfortable around anyone from the Aphrodite cabin. The warnings from the Stoll brothers about the cabin's initiations by breaking someone's heart didn't seem to help either. Plus, Valentines Day was around the corner. That was enough reason to put anyone on edge around the inhabitants of the Aphrodite cabin.

He smiled seeing that she was wearing shorts today and that would work perfectly for his impromptu plan, "Want to go surfing?"

She hesitated but looked interested, "I don't know, I don't-"

He interrupted knowing what she was going to say, "I can keep you dry. Come one I can teach you."

She walked over with him to the creakily little shack and pulled out a board with a black and white Hawaiian flower design. As they made their way into the water, he noted how the cold Atlantic water didn't seem to bother her.

He kept the waters gentle showing her how to stand on a board and ride a small wave to the beach. She picked up quickly like she had done it before but a really long time ago. He was glad to see her laugh and shout with her eyes wide and lit with excitement. She tended to be a bit more on the serious side but she was fun once she got over her shyness.

As they went out a few more times he was sure that the waves growing height wasn't his doing. As she grinned and grew more confident the waved swelled larger, if ignoring his own command to favor ones they gotten from her.

Percy led them further out into the ocean. As they paddled he looked over and saw Arete's dry hair. He was sure this time that he hadn't even touched her once she stayed on the board without falling so it defiantly wasn't his doing this time.

"Do you want to see the bottom of the ocean? Snorkeling is way better with out all the bulky equipment," he asked. He didn't mean to sound suspicious but by the way Arete slightly leaned her head to the side with questioning eyes he was sure he did.

She smiled again choosing to trust him, "Okay but you're the shark bait, not me."

Percy rolled over his board and let himself splash into the water. He waited under water, looking up to the surface for Arete. She took her time but as she plunged into the water holding her breath.

He grabbed her hand and led her deeper. He didn't even have to try to attract attention from the fish. The gathered fish swam all around them. But something was off. He got the usual 'lords' and 'hails' from the fish but they swam up to Arete curiously. He could have sworn that one looking straight at Arete was thinking 'what the heck are you doing with _this_ guy?'

He looked at her noticing the curious and confused look in her eyes. She struggled against his hand. He shot them back up for air and led her back down. He pulled her a little deeper into the ocean.

"Let's go to the bottom," Percy said knowing that she would be able to hear him.

Arete looked up to where top of the ocean was but kicked her legs as they went down further. Percy kept a careful eye on her just in case he was wrong. He called on the sharks and any other interesting fish to distract her as he led them farther down deep into the Atlantic Ocean.

Some grew nervous seeing them together and began to swim in panicked little circles. He got the feeling that this had nothing to do with the fact that he was taking a girl other than Annabeth. As they reached the ocean floor it distracted Arete away from a playful shark that kept on cuddling into her arms and made her realize that they had spent quite a while under water.

Her eyes lit up in panic as she tried to kick upward. But above them was endless water. They had swum so deep into the ocean that the water around them was dim and frigid. The pressure alone should have caught her attention earlier.

Percy placed both his hands on her shoulder, "Don't panic."

Arete looked at him with fearful eyes but he could see that she wasn't having a hard time holding her breath. It was more fear than anything else. He grabbed hold of her and shot them both up like a rocket to the surface. She spit out some water but otherwise looked fine. He cursed himself for not paying attention. '_Did she take a breath underwater?_'

Percy summoned the surfboards to them, "It wasn't that bad."

Arete looked out at the shore. They had swum so far away that the magical barrier hid the camp from their vision, "You could have told me you could help me breath under water."

Percy watched as she pulled herself on the board with a wide smile plastered on her face, "Uh, yeah … sure" _Oh, gods_.

They took one last large wave back to camp. He was glad that she was in front of him. He had a hard time trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. He did his best to smile as they reached the beach and promised to her that they'd go surfing again. He hesitated but just before she left he called back out to her mentioning that he'd introduce her to Tyson, his half-brother, next time.

A cold sensation dripped down his spine as she walked away dry. He was convinced that she was his half-sister. He sat down on the beach watching the sun hang lower in the sky as its light bounced off the calm waters.

He couldn't help but think, _'why would Poseidon help me and Tyson but not Arete?_' Percy looked down at the sand under him as he grabbed a handful and let it fall through his fingers. '_Could Annabeth be right? Did Arete do something bad enough to anger Poseidon to not claim her? Could it have been him that hurt her to begin with?_'

He slumped his shoulders believing that it wasn't fair as worry filled him. He remembered how Annabeth troubled over Arete. The gods had sworn on River Styx to claim all their children and there were consequences for breaking promises when it came to the Rive Styx. He looked back out to the ocean not seeing the point of them swearing now. If there was going to be consequences it would end up being Arete who suffered.

His thoughts circled around again. '_What could have Arete done that was so bad that Poseidon won't claim her?_'

"Bad day Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth sat down next to him with a soft expression on her face.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I went surfing with Arete today."

Annabeth studied his face, "Tell me what happened."

Percy explained everything.

She was silent for a while before she spoke, "Maybe she is the daughter of Neptune? You said that they don't honor him the same way we honor Poseidon here."

Percy gave a weak smile knowing that Annabeth was trying to think of any possible explanation with a somewhat decent outcome for Arete. "I told her that I wanted her to meet Tyson."

"Percy, if she … even if she was bad. She lost her memory."

"Like Bob," Percy added.

"Yes, exactly like Bob. But there were consequences for him too. We just don't know about what Arete did in the past. She was strong and smart enough to make it in the Underworld and she wouldn't have been able to get out without help. Her past will eventually catch up with her."

He held her a little tighter. Annabeth may come off as hard but she was worried for Arete. They both sat in silence watching the sunset letting their thoughts settle.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I'm planning on participating in Camp NaNoWriMo this July and plan on using the time to a complete rewrite of this story. I'll still be posting every Friday but I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK.

if you don't like the story enough to follow or fav, why?

What _do_ you like/hate?


	7. Chapter 7 Arete

**Chapter 7: Arete**

* * *

**Monday, February 10**

Arete stared at the white and brown huffing beast in front of her as it pawed at the ground with its menacing hooves. She had horse riding lessons with Butch before but now he wanted her to ride on a pegasus. She looked at him warily. He was fully aware of her fear of them, but apparently his way of helping her over it was to throw her on one and have it take off.

Butch gave a wide smile and patted the pegasus on the mane, "This is Porkpie. He's good with new riders."

Like that was supposed to help. She wasn't convinced as she took a small step back.

Butch lunged quickly and grabbed Arete's arm in case she thought of running away. "I'll be sitting right behind you. You're going to have ride one eventually."

She shrieked as he lifted her up and placed her on the horse. He quickly placed himself behind her foiling her plan to jump right back off. He grabbed the reins and Porkpie took off in a gallop.

She grabbed on to Butch's arm as Porkpie took a giant leap into the sky spreading his wings. Arete's blood rushed through her wildly as the ground grew further and further away.

Butch laughed and tried to sound reassuring, in his own cynical way of course. "See, we're not dead yet. Great start right?"

Porkpie climbed higher so that they could see the New York skyline. Butch pointed to various buildings talking about them as he tried to distract her but it only made her anxiety spike. She only saw that the distance from the ground was growing as she fixated on the lovely earth bellow.

Her grip on his arm tightened as she turned and buried her face in his shoulder shouting for him to bring them down. She couldn't make out what he was saying as the wind whistled past her ears.

Butch wrapped the arm she wasn't strangling around her. "Hey, hey relax. You're killing my arm. Look, it's not that bad."

The rapid wind became a calm breeze. She took a deep breath and sea air filled her lungs. Her heart beat slowed steadily as the salty air calmed her. She loosed her grip and peeked out seeing an endless wave of blue water. They were gliding just a few yards over the ocean. She leaned back into his chest.

Butch let out a deep rumbling laugh, "So it's the height not the horse."

Arete crossed her arms and grinded her teeth, "Shut up."

Butch brought them back to the stables and hopped off and offered her a hand. "Now, that wasn't that bad huh?"

Arete scowled looking down at him, "Yes, yes it was"

"Oh, come on," Butch laughed as he pulled her down.

Arete wiped the imaginary dust off her shirt as she looked away from him. "Sorry, I'm not that brave that I look forward to plummeting to my death. Nothing like have time to think about my impending doom."

Butch grinned and slapped her back hard at her sharp tone, "You'll get over it."

* * *

Arete tried to fight of the shakiness that stuck with her for the rest of the morning. By noon her hand thankfully steadied as the satyrs taught how to make a splint in their newly mandatory medical class. She only got half marks for "over use" of supplies she used to tie up Connor like a mummy, as he had been sleeping in class.

Travis pulled at one end of the strip and had Connor bounce on one leg in a circle to unroll him. Travis stopped yanking but Connor kept on hopping in a circle as Chiron came into the infirmary.

He smiled down at Arete, "Well it looks like you're finally going to get a chance to go on a quest."

Arete beamed and jumped out of her seat, "When, am I leaving? Who am I going with?"

Chiron raised his hand and gestured for her to calm down. "It's a nearby extraction. You will need to leave immediately."

Connor interrupted now yanking the bandages off, "Are you sure Chiron?"

Arete turned casting a warning glare. She did not want her chances ruined.

Chiron handed Travis an orange sticky note with an address scribbled on it. "You two will be going with her. Take care; these extractions have been growing more difficult."

Arete yanked at the remaining bandage on Connor's leg, "Come on!"

Conner grabbed at a nearby chair trying to steady himself as she yanked harder at his leg causing him to start skidding across the floor. "_You're_ the one that did this to me."

* * *

The Stoll brothers had to race after Arete. Travis had to convince her it would be better to take one of the camp's cars since they weren't exactly long distance marathon runners. She sat in the back of a bright orange Dodge Dart impatiently bouncing her knee. Travis drove and went over what she should expect and what to look out for. She stared out the window already used to them babying over her.

Connor fiddled with the radio for the umpteenth time. "Could these houses get any farther apart?"

They had made it out of the city and were in the sparse countryside. The kid they were supposed to pick up lived on a small organic self-sustaining farm that sold most of their produce to high end city restaurants.

Travis stopped abruptly just before they reached the property corner. The seemingly endless chain link fence that wrapped around the property was covered with dead vines. Arete unhooked her seatbelt and leaned forward.

She didn't notice what was wrong until a chicken with ruffled half plucked feathers landed on the hood of the car leaving a bright red smear. She looked again to see chickens loose and a small group of goats escaping through a half opened fence.

Connor and Travis opened their doors in unison. As they got out Travis immediately walked hunched down the street using the thick woven branches in the fence as cover. Arete and Connor followed closely behind. Her hands started to grow sweaty as she gripped tighter on the hilt of her sword.

The gate entrance looked like it had been rammed through with a truck. The mangled chain and lock that once held it together were scattered broken on the floor. Connor peaked over the fence scanning the yard.

Travis slowly stood and walked towards the house. "Arete, keep a look out with Connor."

As they walked further into the property the house became visible behind a withered privacy hedge. The door had been torn off and laid down on the floor a few feet away from the house. Travis brought out his sword and walked in.

Arete had to resist looking through the front door. She kept her eyes on the area around her as Connor made his way to the side of the house to get a better look at the back property.

Arete tried to suppress the panic that prickled through her. Her imagination ran wild with morbid thoughts of what Travis might find inside the house. Guilt stabbed through her with a growing sense of dread. She didn't want to believe it, but they were too late.

"Find anything?" Conner asked.

Travis sadly shook his head, "Let's sweep through the property. Maybe we'll find something."

They all made their way to the back of the house. They couldn't get a complete view as orchards dotted the landscape. Travis abruptly stopped his shoulders tensing. Connor stopped beside him

In front of them were raised plant beds and neat rows in freshly turned soil. At the end was a massive orchard with perfectly lined trees.

"What's wrong?" She asked tensely.

They were both silent for a heartbeat as Connor's eyes scanned the front again while Travis focused on the orchard.

"Keep your guard up and stay close." Travis ordered.

"But shouldn't we search through the trees? What if they got away and-"

Connor pointed with his sword to the brittle landscape and battered house. "One of Demeter's kids lived here and this was supposed to be an emergency call but ..."

She looked around again taking notice of the weeds, broken windows, and stray leaves that had drifted their way into the house. She wanted to respond but shook her head.

She turned back to Travis who was staring down as the freshly turned garden bed. Noticing that her attention was back on him he quickly stood and made his way back to the gate consumed with suppressed storm raging inside him.

Connor stomped his way back to the car, "I guess the satyrs gone too."

Travis slammed the car door shut as he got in. "Damn, it's always the same. House wreaked, everyone missing."

Arete stood outside the car looking at both directions of the road. She looked back to the orchard trying to suppress the urge to run back out there.

"I know what you're thinking," Travis had rolled down the window and stuck his arm out. "Defiantly not random, huh?"

Arete gave a small nod still not getting in the car, "We can't just leave, we have to find them."

Travis gave her a sad look, "Our orders are to come back immediately if we don't find anything. There are too many monsters around and this place gives me a bad feeling … feels too much like a trap."

She reluctantly got in the back of the car and immediately regretted it. Nothing had happened, they were taking off because of her. By getting in the car she felt that she had just giving up on the missing people and that they would die because of her.

After a few minutes of silence Arete spoke up, "Doesn't anyone have any idea where they could be taking them?

Connor turned off the radio. "Not really. The main focus has been to find the kids first, but that hasn't been working out so great."

"But if their holding them somewhere, it should be attracting a lot of attention from monsters." Arete pressed still feeling the stabbing guilt.

Travis turned the wheel sharply dodging a small hell hound. He pressed down harder on the petal as it started chasing the car.

Connor opened the glove compartment and starting preparing to throw a flash grenade. "Yeah, but there's kind of a ton of them out there, it's hard to isolate one spot."

She turned back staring bitterly at the hellhound as it fell further behind then flashed out of sight as Connor threw the grenade at its forehead. They remained silent for the rest of the trip as Travis swerved in and out of traffic. As they reached the lonely stretch of road leading back to camp shame filled her. She had failed her first mission. At least if she had tried …

"Stay in the car," Conner said urgently.

She snapped out of her self consuming fog. They had stopped just outside the tunnel leading to camp. Conner slowly closed the car door behind him and inched towards the middle of the road. At the entrance of the tunnel was a large box marked 'For Chiron' in bright red.

She held her breath as Connor's hovered his hand over the box with knitted eyebrows examining the box closely. She could hear Travis' palm rub against the steering wheel as he tightened his grip. Connor grabbed the edge of the unsealed box and peered in.

A look of confusion crossed his face as he turned back to the car. "It's a bunch of furs. I don't sense any traps."

Travis unbuckled himself and helped Connor do another once over while Arete was order to stay in the car. After arguing for a couple of minutes they decided to bring the box up Half-Blood Hill but not inside camp boundaries.

As they put the box into the trunk the Stoll brothers kept their eyes constantly moving. Staying this long in one spot just outside camp boundaries was asking for trouble. But nothing happened.

They wouldn't let Arete get anywhere near the box as they placed it a few yards away from Thalia's pine tree and the dragon that protected the golden fleece. Connor stayed behind to keep an eye on the box of pelts as Travis sped off with Arete back to the Big House.

Without turning off the car Travis jumped out and ran to the nearest person asking for Chiron. Arete got out slowly and went to the driver's side to turn off the engine. The keys felt heavy on her palm as she headed to the Big House knowing she would have to explain that she had failed.

Everything felt like a blur to Arete as no one blamed her. Grover tried to comfort her explaining that everyone has had failed missions and to just keep training. She knew they meant well but she just grew angry when they simply called it a 'quest.'

Someone was very much likely dead. All she could think about was she had failed and now someone was dead because of her. It wasn't a 'quest' to her, it was a matter of life and death where not getting it right was not an option. She just couldn't understand how it wasn't her fault.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to let you readers know that I'll stop posting updates in July **BUT** I will be rewiting the story and doing major edits to the existing chapters. _PLEASE_ leave any comments on what you think could help the story.

So far, for sure I'll be cutting some parts out of Varius' chapters 4 & 5 and combine them. As for Chapter 1 I've been thinking of either completely rewriting it or cutting it out completely and have Ch 2 (Percy) be the starting chapter.

So let me know what is/isn't working for this story.


	8. Chapter 8 Arete

**Chapter 8: Arete**

* * *

**Wednesday, February 12 **

Arete sat on a stool in the infirmary for her shift. She unrolled and taped heart streamers at the edge of a counter near the entrance counting down that last few minutes until she could leave. She hummed quietly to herself as the patients finished their lunches and began receiving visitors.

A distant yell made her jump out of her stool and run to a nearby heart and commercialized baby Eros plastered window. Coming down the hill was a tall blonde boy half dragging a little kid who seemed to have partly given up on walking. Behind them were a couple of wood nymphs who kept looking back uncertainly.

Arete ran out towards them. Just before she reached them a bright light flashed over the boy's head as he was claimed by Hermes. She half wondered if Hermes claimed his injured children so quickly as a warning. A 'heal my child or else' type of thing. She ignored the bright light and gabbed the boy's other arm.

Malcolm, who had showed up early for his shift, as usual, rushed towards them. Once at the infirmary he lifted the boy in his arms and placed him in an empty bed. He immediately began examining him as Arete ran for a supplies cart.

She started wiping the thick mud off the kid as Malcolm gave him nectar and started stitching up a large gash on the boy's leg. Arete and the tall blond Captain America wannabe stayed behind to help.

Young Captain America held the boy down as Malcolm stitched up the wounds as quickly as he could. "His name's Wendell. I found him on my way here trying to escape from a Cyclopes. It took a day for us to get here and lost a lot of blood."

Arete grabbed an IV and quickly set it up as Malcolm talked her through how to set it up on the boy.

Once they had done what they could she immediately washed her hands in a nearby sink trying to erase the image in her head along with the blood.

Young Captain America blondie came up behind Arete with a wide smile and held out his freshly scrubbed hand. "My name's Jason Grace by the way."

She hesitated for second noticing the bars and the SPQR tattoo on his exposed arm, "Arete."

Recognition flashed through his eyes. "Do you know where I can find Piper? I wanted to surprise her."

Arete nodded remembering the persistent brunette. "Right now she's usually with naiads at the lake."

"Canoe races right? Sounds like fun," he responded. "I'll probably see you again later when I come by to check up on the kid."

* * *

**Friday February 14**

Birds and any other little critters in the forest just outside the camp scurried away as Arete stomped her way through. Only a limited number of small groups of three were sent out in search of the missing satyrs and centaurs. She hated feeling out of the loop.

But what irritated her even more were the party goers. Since so many demigods had to stay at camp some of the kids in the Aphrodite cabin had insisted on having a Valentine day party. The little kid that Arete had failed to save was still too fresh and that made her want nothing to do with the party, despite Piper's insistence.

Of her two stalkers at camp Percy was the least intrusive. Piper & Percy always seemed to be on 'Arete Watch.' Luckily, now that her boyfriend Jason was around she was too preoccupied to bother Arete anymore and Percy was too busy trying to be a good boyfriend to Annabeth.

She groaned as she reached some cliffs where the river wound and turned direction. She turned around disappointed that she still hadn't met anything to train on. Mrs. O'Leary was romping through the woods and had probably scared anything worth fight off already.

An explosion boomed and the force pushed her to the ground. She turned just in time to see someone fall out of the new gapping hole in the cliff along with all the other boulders and rocks. She ran towards the river where the person had fallen. Rocks and twisted metal of all sizes rained down on top of her. She tried to shield herself but sharp stones landed on her back and arms. A sharp pain seared through her back as one stuck her.

She ignored the pain and dived into the deep river. Under the water she could see a boy struggling to pull something from under a boulder completely ignoring the huge heap of metal that was pinning his leg down. She grabbed him and yanked but the boy was too preoccupied with what was stuck under the rock. She tried again but his body didn't budge.

Arete pushed against the metal. Instead of helping, the boy kept yanking at whatever was under the boulder. With a final shove the heap of twisted metal rolled off. She grabbed his arm to lift him up but he refused to abandon whatever was trapped. She took hold of a scrap of brown cloth, that he was insisting on drowning for, and helped yank it out.

They both tumbled back under the water before making their way to the surface. Arete scowled as both their heads broke through the surface of the water. His black hair laid flat on his head almost covering his eyes but Arete could still see his brown eyes dance in delight.

He lifted the tool belt in the air. "It _is_ saved!" He paused and looked at her curiously clearly expecting someone else. "Uh, who are you?"

She scowled and made her way to the shore. "Arete."

The guy splashed noisily behind her trying to keep up. "Ah, thanks for the help back there. I'm Leo Valdez. So do you have a last name or are you sticking with the whole one name thing like Madonna or Rihanna."

Arete didn't look back and chose to ignore him. She doubted she could get away with kicking him in the head. She already knew who he was. He was the one who everyone talked about as one of the 'seven' but hardly ever actually saw. Many of the newer campers wondered if he actually existed. Connor often referenced to him as the local mad scientist too busy to deal with trivial matters such as sleeping, eating and bathing.

Reaching the shore, Arete rung the excess water out of her hair as it had already started drying. She gave Leo a hard look as he sloshed out dripping wet. His ears had turned red in embarrassment.

"So, uh what brings you out here?" He asked as steam started to roll off his body in wisps as he water evaporated off him.

Arete turned to leave clearly irritated. "I _was_ going to do some training."

Leo followed not the least bit discouraged and hell bent on Arete accepting his apology. "Sorry about the explosion. Probably a bad mixture." He stopped suddenly tapping his wrist watch and looked around. "Wait, isn't today capture the flag. Where is everyone, is it just us?"

Arete crossed her arms and stared Leo down. It sounded too much like a start of one of the Aphrodite boys' bad pick up lines to her.

Leo looked at her confused, "What?"

Arete started walking away. "It's Valentine's Day. Everyone is at the party."

Leo toyed with his tool belt emptying the water out of it as he kept walking with her. "Wait, that's today? Then why are you here."

Arete picked up her pace. "I had better things to do."

"Couldn't get a date?" Leo coughed turning red and picked up his pace. "Um, that's not - Oh yeah, it's _way_ over rated."

* * *

The music grew louder as they reached the camp. Pink, red, and white streamers were strung from cabin to cabin. Everything has something decorated on it. Even the barbed wire on the Ares cabin had glittered hearts plastered on it and their boars head sported a new shade of Barbie pink lip stick. The Aphrodite campers had spared nothing. Which was something they would pay for once Clarisse walks by.

Leo trotted after her still talking as she ignored him weaving through the crowd of campers. He was still on his too cool for Valentine's Day rant. Behind her she heard clanging metal and a groan from Leo. A latch and threading from his tool belt had broken and a steady stream of wrenches, sockets, and large hammer poured out.

She turned around to keep going but stopped and knelt by him. "Today is not your day."

He stuffed the bolts that popped out back in a hurry. "Me? Are you kidding? I've had worse."

She gathered the rest and took off to the Hephaestus cabin. He followed her catching stray bolts midair as they kept popping out like pop corn kernels.

"Why is this happening? This never happens!" He groaned to himself as another bolt popped out.

She walked in the already opened hatch they called a door. She had never been inside cabin 9 and stood uncertainly at the entrance. The metal bed frames were folded up against the wall with large computer panels next to each of them. The work stations on the opposite side were filled with half-finished projects. Walls were lined with tools most of which she didn't even know what they did.

He walked passed her to the far end and began poking the panel as tools kept jumping out clattering onto the floor.

Her eyes widened as the floor suddenly opened up exposing a tunnel. All the tools that had fallen bounced down the stairs. She walked over and peered down impressed.

She gave him a questioning look. "No. Way."

Leo ginned and started making his way down the stairs. "Yes way."

Curiosity took over as Arete stepped down lightly clinging to the tools in her arms. The underground room had a large lush bed. Shelves stuffed with random objects and control panels littered the wall. Her eyes roamed the room with envy.

"Welcome to my pad. Impressed?" Leo raised his voice over the party's loud pop rock music.

He tossed the tool belt on his bed as several burritos and sandwiches popped out along with some duct tape. He rummaged through one of the other pockets looking for something to seal up the hole in his tool belt with.

She walked over to a shelf where tiny centaur figures stood ready with their bows more interested in them than Leo. "Very much."

The music changed and a soft romantic melody filled the room. She froze and slowly looked up at the stairs surprised.

"You like this song?" Leo asked uncertainly trying to strike up a conversation obviously still feeling bad.

"Yeah. ..."

"My aunt made me take dance lessons as a kid." Leo blurted out.

She looked over at him surprised. He looked down and began fiddling with his tool belt as his ears started to turn red again.

A surge of excitement suddenly filled Arete as a beaming smile graced her face. "I _remember_ this song."

Leo dropped the twisted wires in his hands and looked up in alarm. "Huh?"

He looked at her uncertainly as she suddenly switched from cold and distant to merry excitement in a heart beat.

Arete tossed the tools on his bed and rushed over to Leo grabbing his hand and pulling him over to an open area in his room. "Oh, gods I _remember_ this."

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Arete took his other hand in hers still beaming. "You said that you took dance lesson."

Leo looked at their interlocked hands still confused to what was happening. "Well yeah but-"

Arete raised his hand with hers and took a formal dance pose with Leo and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Leo just this song."

Leo grinned uncertainly at the sudden mood change. "Yeah, sure okay then."

He took lead as they waltzed to the melody. At the end of the song he pulled her into a dip. She grabbed onto his shoulder as she was forced back and let out a carefree laugh. His grin widened as he brought her back up right.

As Leo brought her up he held her just a bit closer. "Well those classes came in handy after all."

She giggled which only further encouraged him. Instead of letting go he held her close as they slow danced to the next love song. He began to joke and tell her stories about when he first learned he was a demigod.

Even as the music picked up she didn't want to let go glad he kept the slow pace. She felt light and carefree as he told her about the time he met Narcissus. She unexpectedly became putty in his hands, which surprised them both.

* * *

**A/N**: For July I will be doing Camp NaNoWriMo for there won't be any updates so I can focus on re-editing this story, finish my HP fanfic Against All Odds, and start writing out my outline for the second part of Against All Odds.

So, in August I will be posting up the edited chapters to this story and go back to the weekly update schedule.

**ALSO**, _I really need more feedback on this story_ to help improve these first few chapters. **So for every feedback I get for this story I will help review one of yours.** I guess you have to give a little to get some back.


End file.
